memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Vorta
' ''Nie mylić z gatunkiem Horta. ' '''Vorta' to humanoid gatunek zamieszkujący planetę ...nazwa... . Vorta w Dominium spełniają role dowódców polowych, administratorów, naukowców i dyplomatów. Vorta widzą siebie jako: "stworzeni, by służyć Założycielom". Anatomia Anatomia pierwotna Pierwotnie Vorta egzystowali jako małe, płochliwe małpo-podobne, prymitywne istoty, żyjące na drzewach, by uniknąć wielu drapieżników, na ich rodzimym świecie. Ich ewolucja została zmieniona, kiedy da ich planetę przybili Założyciele i spełnili tę obietnicę poprzez genetyczną zmianę. (DS9: Treachery, Faith and the Great River) Anatomia współczesna Vorta posiadają bladą skórę, fioletowe oczy, i wydłużone małżowiny uszne. Założyciele zmienili genom Vorta aby zwiększyć ich słuch bardziej niż innym gatunkom człekopodobnych, ale za to mają oni stosunkowo słaby wzrok. Vorta są uodpornieni na większość trucizn. Paru agentów Vorta, takich jak Eris, potrafią wytwarzać silne podmuchy (telekineza). Dostatecznie mocne, by uderzyć osobę dorosłą i położyć człowieka na łopatki. Jednakże, mało który Vorta posiada takie cechy. Eris otrzymała tę umiejętność od Założycieli dla realizacji konkretnego celu. (DS9: The Jem'Hadar) Być może najważniejszym z genetycznych zmian zrobionych dla Vorta jest nieodłączne przekonanie, że Założyciele są ich Bogami. To zapewnia gatunkowi Vorta absolutne posłuszeństwo wobec Założycieli. (DS9: Treachery, Faith and the Great River) Vorta posiada ograniczony zmysł smaku i estetyki. Lubią owoce kava nut i rippleberry, ponieważ wcześniej zakodowano im to poprzez manipulacje genetyczną, ale Vorta w większości nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy. (DS9: Favor the Bold, Treachery, Faith and the Great River) Tak jak Jem'Hadar, Vorta nie rozmnaża się płciowo, ale przez klonowanie, w ten sposób mają odczucie nieśmiertelności. Jednakże każdy osobnik jest zarówno płci męskiej jak i żeńskiej. Nie licząc Jem'Hadar. :Być może dlatego, że każdy osobnik z gatunku Vorta jest bezpłodny, nigdy wcześniej w żadnym odcinku nie wspomniano o rodzinie, nie pokazano zainteresowania seksem, żadna żeńska płeć Vorta nie była w ciąży, i nigdy nie pokazano dzieci gatunku Vorta w całej serii Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Jeśli Vorta zostanie zabity, szybko zastępuje go klon, zachowując wspomnienia z jego/jej poprzedniego istnienia. Vorta czasem klonuje się wadliwie, może zostać niedorozwinięty umysłowo lub może nabrać innych cech charakteru od ich poprzedników ( przykładem jest Weyoun 6 ). (DS9: Ties of Blood and Water, Treachery, Faith and the Great River) W razie schwytania, Vorta popełnia samobójstwo przez implant zakończenia. Vorta wiedzą, że ta śmierć jest szybka i bezbolesna, ale zdarzają się też przypadki, kiedy tak nie jest. (DS9: Treachery, Faith and the Great River) Społeczeństwo Vorta w Dominion pełnią role dowódców polowych na statkach Jem'Hadar, administratorów, naukowców i dyplomatów. Każdy statek należący do Jem'Hadar jest dowodzony poprzez jednego osobnika z gatunku Vorta, do niego należy Pierwszy oficer Jem'Hadar, który jest odpowiedzialny bezpośrednio za rozkazy. Drugi oficer Jem'Hadar jest odpowiedzialny za Pierwszego. Vorta mają za zadanie rozdzielić lek ketracel biały (tzw. "biały"), który zapewnia lojalność Jem'Hadar (pomimo że to jest wskazane, nie całkiem jest niezbędny). (DS9: To Death) Jedzenie i Napoje *Kava nut *Q'lava *Rippleberry Technologia Tutaj napisz treść sekcji strony. Przedstawiciele gatunku :*Nieznani Vorta *Borath *Deyos *Eris *Gelnon *Keevan *Kilana *Luaran *Weyoun **Weyoun 4 **Weyoun 5 **Weyoun 6 **Weyoun 7 **Weyoun 8 *Yelgrun Historia :Zobacz także: historia Dominium Vorta wierzyli, ze wcześniej egzystowali jako małe, płochliwe małpo-podobne, prymitywne istoty, żyjące na drzewach, by uniknąć wielu drapieżników, na ich rodzimym świecie. Pewnego dnia pewien Zmiennokształtny obiecał, że zostaną odmienieni i umieści ich na czele olbrzymiego międzygwiezdnego imperium. Pewnego dnia Założyciele spełnili tę obietnicę poprzez genetyczne zmiany i rozpoczęli używanie ich na najwyższym stanowisku w Dominium. (DS9: Treachery, Faith and the Great River) Występowanie *DS9: The Jem'Hadar *DS9: The Search, Part II *DS9: To the Death *DS9: The Ship *DS9: In Purgatory's Shadow *DS9: By Inferno's Light *DS9: Ties of Blood and Water *DS9: In the Cards *DS9: Call to Arms *DS9: A Time to Stand *DS9: Rocks and Shoals *DS9: Behind the Lines *DS9: Favor the Bold *DS9: Sacrifice of Angels *DS9: Statistical Probabilities *DS9: The Magnificent Ferengi *DS9: Waltz *DS9: Far Beyond the Stars *DS9: One Little Ship *DS9: Honor Among Thieves *DS9: Inquisition *DS9: In the Pale Moonlight *DS9: Tears of the Prophets *DS9: Image in the Sand *DS9: Shadows and Symbols *DS9: Treachery, Faith and the Great River *DS9: Penumbra *DS9: 'Til Death Do Us Part *DS9: Strange Bedfellows *DS9: The Changing Face of Evil *DS9: Tacking Into the Wind *DS9: The Dogs of War *DS9: What You Leave Behind ca:Vorta de:Vorta en:Vorta es:Vortas fr:Vorta it:Vorta nl:Vorta pt:Vorta ru:Ворты Kategoria:Gatunki Kategoria:Gatunki humanoidalne Kategoria:Gamma Kwadrant Kategoria:Dominion gatunki